Das verbannte Volk
Endlich war es so weit. Nach Monaten der Planung, saß ich endlich in meinem Hotelzimmer am Rande des Amazonas und machte Urlaub. Ich hatte schon viele Orte besucht. Am liebsten immer in tropischen Gegenden, aber im Amazonas war ich nur einmal als Kind mit meinen Eltern gewesen. Doch jetzt war ich 31. Mein Name ist Lewis Fox und ich hatte eine Leidenschaft für die Wälder des Äquators. Jetzt konnte ich mich endlich ganz dem Urwald vor der Haustür widmen. Schon seit ich 8 Jahre alt war, beschäftigte ich mich mit den Regenwäldern dieses Planeten. Mich faszinierten die zahllosen Tiere, die außergewöhnlichen Pflanzen und das wunderbar ausgeglichene Ökosystem. Ich wollte diesen Urlaub nutzen, um möglichst viel von dem, was ich über die Jahre in Büchern über diesen Regenwald gelesen habe, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Mir war klar, dass ich das meiste nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten. Um den Regenwald zu erkunden hatte ich den perfekten Urlaubsplatz gefunden. Die meisten Hotels und Ferienwohnungen, welche Ausflüge durch den Amazonas anboten, führten nur auf Wege, welche generell oft benutzt wurden. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass diese Wege von den Tieren im Dschungel deshalb gemieden wurden und darum hatte ich zu Hause tagelang nach einer Alternative gesucht. Gegen Ende dachte ich, ich müsste mich mit den leblosen und allseits bekannten Wanderwegen durch den Dschungel zufriedengeben. Doch dann fand ich diese Ferienwohnungen. Es war offensichtlich nicht für Liebhaber des Luxus ausgelegt, sondern für Leute die der Gesellschaft einfach mal entfliehen und die natürliche Schönheit des unberührten Waldes bewundern wollten. Es war nicht leicht diese Ferienunterkunft zu finden. Sie war mehr oder weniger ein Insidertipp von irgendeiner Seite. Man merkte auch stark, dass die Besitzer dieses Hauses einige Zimmer aus Geldnöten vermieteten. Es waren herzensgute Menschen und sie gaben sich wirklich Mühe, doch sonderlich professionell waren sie nicht. Aber mir machte das nichts aus. Mit mir kamen noch andere Urlauber an. Ich konnte sie noch nicht richtig kennenlernen, weil wir bis jetzt nur die Busfahrt vom Flughafen bis hierher zusammen verbracht hatten, aber sie machten einen sympathischen Eindruck auf mich. Alles in Allem war ich sehr zufrieden und so legte ich mich, erschöpft von der langen Reise, ins Bett und schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen erwartete mich ein strahlend blauer Himmel. Der Tag war wie geschaffen für eine Wanderung. Unten in der Herberge gab es einen ganz nett gestalteten Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich mit den anderen Urlauber und den Betreibern der Herberge zusammen aß. Das traf sich hervorragend, denn es gab weder ein Restaurant noch einen Laden. Genau genommen gab es kein bewohntes Haus im Umkreis von circa 50 Kilometer. Vor etwa zehn Jahren gab es hier noch ein Dorf. Aber die Betreiber dieser Pension erzählten mir, dass ein furchtbares Unwetter die Leute überrascht hatte. Viele Häuser wurden zerstört und die Versorgung des Dorfes war für einige Zeit unterbrochen. Und es traten einige Krankheiten, vermutlich durch verseuchtes Wasser auf. Das Dorf wurde sehr schnell verlassen, doch die Betreiber dieser Herberge konnten sich kein neues Zuhause leisten und haben deshalb hier eine Pension aufgemacht. Davor unterrichtete Frau Ferreira, welche heute Führungen durch den Regenwald durchführte. Früher unterrichtete sie wohl in der Dorfschule. Der Rest der Familie sorgte damals für einen Garten und einige Nutztiere, um nicht allzu stark von der Außenwelt abhängig zu sein. Doch nach dem Sturm zogen die Familien und somit auch die Kinder weg. Die Tiere überlebten diese Zeit nicht. Aber jetzt hatten sie sich ein nettes kleines Leben aufgebaut und sie schienen glücklich damit zu sein. Es kamen immer wieder Leute ein und aus und sie mochten den Dschungel mindestens genau so sehr wie ich. Während ich frühstückte, erhob sich Mrs. Ferreira und sprach: „Sehr verehrte Gäste, ich freue mich im Namen der Anderen, sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Darf ich ihnen meinen Mann Mr. Ferreira vorstellen. Er verwaltet dieses wunderschöne Haus.“ Ein stämmiger Mann, dessen Haar die ersten grauen Strähnen hatte, erhob sich. Ein höflicher Applaus folgte. Danach fuhr sie fort: „Und dann noch meinen Bruder Mr. Peres. Er fuhr den Bus, der sie gestern vom Flughafen abholte. Ein weiterer Applaus setzte ein. „Ich hoffe, dass sie gestern eine angenehme Anreise hatten. Wir haben, für die zwei Wochen in denen sie hier sein werden, mehrere Routen durch den Amazonas festgelegt, in welchen wir verschiedenste Sehenswürdigkeiten und Besonderheiten des Regenwaldes bestaunen können. Wir werden ihnen die ältesten Pflanzen des Waldes zeigen und einige Treffpunkte, die von vielen heimischen Tieren für die Paarung genutzt werden. Selbstverständlich werden wir auch den Fluss selbst zu Gesicht bekommen und ich hoffe, dass sie ihn ebenso faszinierend finden werden wie wir. Die erste Führung wird heute Nachmittag stattfinden. Es wird mehr ein kurzer Spaziergang sein, welcher zur Einführung dient. Bis dahin dürfen sie sich gerne in der Nähe der Herberge aufhalten, doch ich würde ihnen dringendst davon abraten, alleine in den Dschungel zu gehen. Man kann sich dort schnell verlaufen, wenn man sich nicht auskennt und es gibt dort auch einige Tiere, die nicht ganz ungefährlich sind. Doch machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir haben die nötige Ausrüstung, um allem zu trotzen was der Dschungel uns entgegenhält. Abschließend heiße ich sie noch einmal an diesem Ort der freien Natur willkommen.“ Mrs. Ferreira setzte sich wieder und ein höflicher Applaus setzte ein, bevor sich alle wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandten. Als ich fertig gefrühstückt hatte, ging ich nach draußen. Ich war als einziger draußen. Die Anderen vertrieben ihre Zeit bis zur Wanderung vermutlich mit dem kostenlosen W-LAN Zugang, aber dafür war ich nicht hier. Ich war hier, um den Wald kennenzulernen. Draußen ging ich die von Bäumen und Gestrüpp befreite Fläche umher, auf der die Herberge stand. Ich erkannte noch einige stark heruntergekommene Häuser, welche wohl vor diesem Sturm bewohnt waren. Die Natur hatte diese Häuser offensichtlich schnell zurückerobert. Zu gerne hätte ich eines von innen gesehen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie stabil diese Häuser nach all der Zeit waren und unterdrückte meinen Entdeckungsreiz erstmal, bis ich genaueres über die Häuser wusste. Nachdem ich die Häuser äußerlich begutachtet hatte, ging ich am Waldrand entlang. Ein Dickicht wie kein Zweites war zu sehen. Ich hörte die verschiedensten Tiere aus den Baumwipfeln und dem Unterholz. Überwiegend waren es Vögel aber hin und wieder meinte ich einen Affen zu hören. Es sah insgesamt sehr friedlich aus. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass die Tiere die Menschen mieden. Aber auf unseren Wanderungen würde ich garantiert noch viel mehr sehen... Moment! War da nicht gerade jemand? Ich starrte in den Wald hinein. Ich hätte schwören können eine kleine Gestalt im Wald gesehen zu haben. Ich versuchte angestrengt jemanden zu entdecken, doch da war niemand. Meine Augen spielten mir eigentlich nie Streiche. Ich musterte noch einige Zeit das dichte Gestrüpp des Waldes. Ohne Ergebnis. Ich drehte mich gerade wieder um und wollte mich mit dem Gedanken zufrieden geben, dass irgendein Affe sich vielleicht neugierig dem Haus genährt hätte, doch dann hörte ich etwas. Ein Lachen. Es schien von einem Kind zu stammen. Blitzartig drehte ich mich wieder zum Wald, starrte hinein und achtete auf die kleinste Bewegung. Doch da war nichts. Kein Rascheln im Gebüsch, keine zitternden Blätter, kein einziger Windhauch. Nichts! „Sie können es wohl kaum erwarten, oder?“ sagte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich schlagartig um. Vor mir stand Mr. Ferreira. Der Mann von Mrs. Ferreira sah mich leicht überrascht an. „Bitte, entschuldigen sie. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken.“ sagte er hastig. „Schon gut.“ murmelte ich, „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte jemanden gesehen.“ Mr. Ferreira zeigte ein verständnisvolles Lächeln als er antwortete: „Das passiert hier öfters. Hier gibt es viele Tiere und exotische Geräusche, die von Fremden schon mal falsch interpretiert werden können.“ Jetzt fing ich an, meine Beobachtung anzuzweifeln, doch ein seltsames Gefühl blieb trotz alledem. „Mag sein.“ gab ich zurück, „Aber gestatten sie mir eine Frage?“ „Selbstverständlich, fragen sie so viel sie wollen.“ antwortete Mr Ferreira. „Nun...“, begann ich, „Lebt irgendjemand im Wald?“ Mr. Ferreira schüttelte den Kopf: „Außer uns lebt hier im Umkreis niemand. Wenn es so wäre, dann wären wir die Ersten, die davon erfahren würden. Möchten sie sonst noch etwas wissen?“ Ich zögerte, doch dann sagte ich: „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber gab es hier mal irgendwelche Sichtungen von Geistern?“ Ich glaubte eigentlich selbst nicht an solche Geschichten, doch es war einfach meine Art, den Dingen immer auf den Grund zu gehen und dieses Lachen vorhin stammte sicherlich nicht von einem Tier. Mr Ferreira machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht als er sagte: „Nicht das ich wüsste. Man könnte es bei den ganzen verfallenen Häuser zwar meinen, aber ein Geist ist mir hier nie begegnet.“ Er schien weiter nachzudenken: „Hören sie, Mr. Fox, wenn sie an so etwas Interesse zeigen, kann ich ihnen ein Dorf etwas 250 Kilometer nordöstlich von hier empfehlen. Da gibt es einen alten indianischen Friedhof. Auf diesem hat vor etwa 90 Jahren ein Mann seine Tochter begraben, die er kurz zuvor ermordet hatte. Man erzählt sich dort die schauerlichsten Geschichten um diesen Friedhof und dessen verblichene Bewohner.“ „Nein danke.“ erwiderte ich, „Entschuldigung, die Frage kam vielleicht etwas seltsam rüber.“ „Überhaupt nicht.“ meinte Mr. Ferreira. „Dieser Dschungel ist viel älter als die Menschheit selbst. Hier müssen unzählige große Ereignisse stattgefunden haben. Einige Geister würde ich keineswegs ausschließen. Allerdings ist mir noch keiner begegnet.“ Ich bedankte mich für das Gespräch, doch glaubte im Nachhinein nicht wirklich, dass das ein Geist war. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nichts, außer ein komischer Singvogel und meine Phantasie. Einige Stunden später, in denen ich die Gegend um das Haus erkundet hatte, versammelten sich die Urlauber mit Mrs. Ferreira vor dem Haus. Sie hielt gerade eine Ansprache darüber, wie unsere Route aussehen wird und wie lange sie ungefähr dauern sollte. Dazu kamen noch die allgemeinen Verhaltensregeln. Auf dem Weg bleiben, keine Tiere berühren, keinen Müll liegen lassen und so weiter. Nichts, was ich nicht schon bei gefühlt tausend anderen Führungen gehört hatte. Aber dann ging es endlich los! Wir machten uns auf in das grüne Dickicht. Wir folgten einem Weg, welcher deutlich schmaler und verwachsener war als übliche Pfade. Ein Indiz dafür, dass dieser Weg tatsächlich selten benutzt wurde. Während ich den unzähligen Geräuschen lauschte und jede einzelne Bewegung mit größter Begeisterung beobachtete, erzählte uns Mrs. Ferreira einiges zu den Tieren, den Pflanzen und ihre Erfahrungen zu diesem Dschungel. Aus ihren Erzählungen wurde sehr schnell klar, dass schon seit ihrer Geburt in diesem Wald lebte und er für sie viel mehr Heimat war als eine spannende Expedition. Wir gingen Stunden weiter den Weg entlang. Es war ein wahrlich magischer Ort. Auch wenn das nicht das erste Mal war, dass ich durch einen Dschungel ging, war es trotzdem ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis. Man sah den Pflanzen auf Anhieb an, dass sie nicht von Menschen gezüchtet wurden. Sie wucherten in alle Richtungen. Es war einfach traumhaft. Plötzlich bemerkte ich etwas. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Zwischen den Bäumen stand für einen Moment noch eine kleine Gestalt, bevor sie im Unterholz verschwand. Meine Augen täuschten mich nicht. Nicht zweimal am Tag mit der selben Täuschung. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Fox?“ rief Mrs. Ferreira mir zu. „Da war gerade jemand.“ antwortete ich und deutete ins Dickicht. Mrs. Ferreira sah in die Richtung, in die ich zeigte. „Das war vermutlich nur Einbildung.“ meinte sie. „Nein!“ entgegnete ich, „Ich habe ganz sicher gerade jemanden gesehen.“ Sie schien mir nicht wirklich zu glauben. „Vielleicht waren es Forscher. Es kam schon mal vor, dass hier einige unterwegs waren ohne uns Bescheid zu geben.“ sagte sie. „Es war ein Kind.“ gab ich zurück. Ihr Blick wurde noch ungläubiger. Dann wendete sie sich den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern zu und fragte: „Hat sonst noch jemand ein Kind gesehen?“ Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Dann sah Mrs. Ferreira wieder zu mir. „Hören sie.“ sagte ich und meine Stimme hatte etwas leicht flehendes, „Wenn da ein Kind ganz alleine durch den Dschungel wandert, wird es ohne Hilfe nicht lange überleben. Bitte!“ Sie sah abwechselnd zwischen mir und dem Rest der Gruppe hin und her, bis sie schließlich seufzte: „Na gut. Ich werde nach sehen. Sie bleiben bitte alle hier stehen. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Und so verließ sie uns und verschwand ebenfalls im Dickicht. Die Reisegruppe sah mich ziemlich missmutig an, doch ich machte mir nicht die Mühe mich zu rechtfertigen, geschweige denn zu entschuldigen. Wir warteten einige Zeit. Ich hatte keine Uhr dabei und konnte demnach nicht sagen, wie lange wir warteten, doch es fühlte sich deutlich länger als ein paar Minuten an. Die ganze Zeit erwartete ich, dass unsere Gruppenführerin mit dem Kind zurückkehrte, doch das geschah nicht. Irgendwann hörte ich, wie eine Frau aus unserer Gruppe leicht panisch zu atmen begann. Perplex drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Sie deutete irgendwo ins Gebüsch. Ich sah in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte und erblickte einen Jaguar. Leise und präzise schlich er auf uns zu. Wie paralysiert stand ich da und starrte diese mächtige Raubkatze an. Der Jaguar blieb stehen. Offensichtlich bemerkte er unsere Blicke. Er fixierte uns, setzte zum Sprung an und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen stürzte er auf uns zu. Reflexartig hechtete ich von dem angreifenden Tier weg und rannte querfeldein in den Dschungel. Voller Panik rannte ich durch die engstehenden Bäume des Waldes, welchen mittlerweile durch den späten Abend dunkle Schemen umgaben. Ich wusste nicht, ob der Jaguar sich einen der Anderen gepackt hatte, oder ob er hinter mir her war. Das einzige, was ich im Kopf hatte, war Angst. Die Angst von diesem Raubtier gepackt zu werden. Die Angst nicht mehr nach Hause zu kommen. Die Angst den nächsten Tag nicht mehr zu erleben. Meine Beine schmerzten, doch das hielt mich nicht auf. Ich rannte weiter, bis irgendwann meine Füße keinen Boden mehr fühlten. Mein Gleichgewicht versagte und ich fiel vornüber einen steinigen Abhang hinunter. Ich schlitterte über die Steine hinweg, bis ich schließlich am Fuße des Abhangs lag. Mein Körper schmerzte sehr und für einen Moment zweifelte ich daran, ob ich wieder aufstehen konnte. Doch ich erholte mich relativ schnell von dem Sturz und mehr als einige Schrammen blieb nicht zurück. Ich stand auf und sah mich um. Wenn ich früher an dunkle Orte gedacht habe, fielen mir als erstes tiefe Höhlen und Gebiete, die weit unter dem Meeresspiegel lagen ein. Mir kam allerdings nie in den Sinn, welch verschlingende Finsternis ein wirklich dichter Wald bei Nacht haben könnte. Von den Bäumen waren nur dunkle Umrisse zu sehen. Es war eine so allumfassende Schwärze, dass ich sie schon fast greifen konnte. Doch dafür hörte ich deutlich mehr. Allerdings machten mich diese ganzen Geräusche sehr nervös. Hinter jedem Rascheln vermutete ich den Jaguar und fuhr jedes mal zusammen, wenn das Rascheln nah bei mir war. Orientieren konnte ich mich nicht, also ging ich nach meinem Bauchgefühl weiter. In der Ferne hörte ich Frösche quaken. Ich erinnerte mich daran gelesen zu haben, dass es hier Frösche gab, welche so giftig waren, dass allein schon eine Berührung tödlich sein konnte. Ein Schauer lief mir bei dem Gedanken über den Rücken. Mit schlotternden Knien schlich ich weiter, still flehend dem Jaguar zu entgehen. Nach einiger Zeit, in der sich meine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, hörte ich wieder ein Rascheln, doch diesmal klang es anders. Ich fuhr herum und versuchte panisch zu sehen was das war, bis ich etwas entdeckte. Einige Meter von mir entfernt hockte eine kleine Gestalt auf einem Ast und schien mich zu beobachten. Mehr als den Umriss konnte ich von ihr nicht erkennen, doch ich bemerkte, dass sie lange Haare hatte und sehr menschlich wirkte. „Hallo?!“ rief ich. Die Gestalt bemerkte, dass sie nicht länger ungesehen war, sprang vom Ast runter und verschwand im Gebüsch. „Hey! Warte!“ rief ich und lief hinterher. Die Gestalt konnte ich nicht erkennen, aber ich hörte ein hastiges Rascheln, welches sich von mir entfernte und rannte hinterher. Diese Verfolgungsjagd hielt einige Minuten an, bis ich vor einer großen Lichtung stand. Die Gestalt befand sich inmitten dieser Lichtung und durch den Schein des Mondes konnte ich endlich erkennen, wer sie war. Es war ein Mädchen. Nicht älter als sieben. Sie hatte schwarze, hüftlange Haare und sah sehr abgemagert aus. Außer einem Lendenschurz trug sie nichts. Nicht einmal Schuhe. Alles was ich von ihr erkennen konnte schrie danach, dass sie schon eine längere Zeit im Dschungel lebte. Das musste das Kind sein, welches ich am Waldrand und auf der Wanderung gesehen hatte. Da ich nicht wusste, wie sie auf fremde Menschen reagierte, ging ich vorsichtig mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu, bis ich mehr Details von ihr erkennen konnte und hockte mich hin. „Hallo. Wer bist du?“ fragte ich sie mit betont ruhiger Stimme. Sie schaute mich aus ihren großen dunklen Augen mit einem äußerst misstrauischen Blick an. Ich streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen und sagte: „Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun.“ Ohne irgendwas zu sagen drehte sie sich um und lief wieder weg. „Warte!“ rief ich hinterher und wollte ihr gerade nachlaufen, als ich sah wo sie hinlief. Schnurstracks auf einen Tempel zu. Ich hatte ihn durch die Finsternis erst jetzt bemerkt, doch seine Größe war mehr als beeindruckend. Er war zu vielen Teilen überwuchert und schien insgesamt schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr bewohnt zu sein. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf den Tempel zu und bemerkte Bilder, die in den Stein eingemeißelt waren. Sie zeigten eigenartige Gesichter und merkwürdig verzogene Fratzen. Überall waren Symbole zu sehen, welche ich nicht kannte. Dazu waren noch viele Figuren eingemeißelt. Figuren von denen einige wohl halb Mensch und halb Tier waren. Dieses Bauwerk war offensichtlich indianischen Ursprungs. Obwohl der Tempel keineswegs Vertrauen ausstrahlte, ging ich hinein. Die Lichtung wurde dank dem Licht des Nachthimmels etwas erleuchtet, doch als ich den Tempel betrat, verabschiedete es sich schlagartig. In völlige Schwärze getaucht setzte ich einen Fuß vor dem anderen und achtete auf jedes Geräusch. Plötzlich stieß ich gegen etwas Hartes. Es schien wie der Rest des Tempels aus Stein zu bestehen. Ich tastete es ab. Die Oberfläche war glatt und es war sowohl in der Länge, als auch in der Breite über einen Meter groß. Obwohl die Lichtverhältnisse es mir unmöglich machten zu hundert Prozent sicher zu sein, ging ich von einer Art Altar aus. Ich ging tiefer in den Tempel, ohne etwas zu hören oder zu sehen. „Hallo?!“ rief ich in die Dunkelheit, doch bekam keine Antwort. Während ich mich orientierungslos durch den Tempel tastete, beschlich mich mehr und mehr das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Nach einiger Zeit, in der ich nur die Wände abtastete, gewöhnte sich mein Sehnerv an den Lichtmangel und ich konnte wieder halbwegs sehen. Langsam und bedacht schlich ich durch dieses uralte Gemäuer und entdeckte kurz darauf das Mädchen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und starte mich an. Ganz vorsichtig ging ich auf sie zu und sagte: „Ganz ruhig. Ich will dir nichts Böses.“ Sie blieb still und starrte mich weiter an. Um sie nicht einzuengen, ließ ich etwas Platz zwischen uns und fuhr fort: „Ich will dir doch nur helfen.“ „Ich will deine Hilfe nicht!“ zischte sie zurück. Ich stutzte. Dass sie meine Sprache verstehen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht und schon gar nicht, dass sie so darauf reagieren würde. Mit einer beruhigenden Geste reichte ich ihr meine Hand hin und antwortete: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du den Dschungel besser kennst als ich und du weißt sicher was es hier alles gibt. Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, wie gut du dich alleine zurecht findest, aber es wird nicht immer so gut laufen. Irgendwann wird dich vielleicht ein wildes Tier angreifen. Deswegen bitte ich dich jetzt mitzukommen.“ Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog das Mädchen ein steinernes Messer aus ihrem Lendenschurz und fügte meiner offenen Handfläche einen Schnitt zu. Ich schrie kurz auf, zog sofort meine Hand weg und wich von ihr zurück. „Warum hast du denn das gemacht?!“ fragte ich sie während ich mir den Schnitt ansah. „Das hat sie dir doch gesagt.“ erklang eine tiefe, männliche Stimme hinter mir. „Sie will deine Hilfe nicht.“ Bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte, schlug jemand mir mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand gegen den Schädel. Ich fiel zu Boden, während der Schmerz in meinem Kopf hämmerte. Meine Sicht war verschwommen, doch ich konnte erkennen, dass zwei Männer mit uns im Tempel standen. Sie trugen seltsame Umhänge, welche mit Federn geschmückt waren und ihre Gesichter hatten eine eigenartige Bemalung. Die Männer und das Mädchen redeten kurz in einer Sprache miteinander, die ich nicht verstand. Dann packten die Beiden mich an meinen Händen und fingen an mich wegzuschleifen. Aufgrund ihres lockeren Griffes schlussfolgerte ich, dass sie mich für bewusstlos hielten. Das war meine Chance. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Mit einem Atemzug riss ich mich aus ihrem Griff und sprang auf die Beine. Noch bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, rempelte ich den Schmächtigeren von den Beiden um und griff seine Keule. Mit voller Wucht schlug ich in die Richtung des Kopfes von dem anderen Kerl, doch dieser konnte gerade noch ausweichen und stieß mich zurück. Ich taumelte, doch fing mich wieder und sah wie der Kerl zum Schlag ausholte. Panisch schlug ich die Keule ein zweites Mal nach ihm und traf mitten in seinem Magenbereich. Er schwankte und schien sich gleich zu übergeben. Der Schmächtigere hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt doch mit einem kräftigen Schlag schickte ich ihn wieder zu Boden. Dann rannte ich los. Raus aus diesem Tempel. Möglichst weit weg von diesem Ort. Draußen hastete ich geradewegs auf das dichte Gebüsch zu, doch ich kam nicht weit. Kurz nachdem ich außerhalb der Lichtung war, stolperte ich über eine Wurzel und fiel zu Boden. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie die beiden Männer aus dem Tempel kamen und in dieser seltsamen Sprache miteinander redeten. Ich traute mich kaum zu atmen und kroch langsam hinter einen Felsen, welcher sich ganz in meiner Nähe befand. Voller Panik lag ich da, in der festen Überzeugung, dass mein pochendes Herz meine Position verraten würde. Obwohl mein Körper nahezu paralysiert war, konnte ich hinter dem Felsen hervorlugen. Die beiden Männer standen auf der Lichtung, sahen sich um und redeten. Von dem Mädchen keine Spur. Ganz vorsichtig entfernte ich mich wieder vom Felsen und wollte tiefer ins Unterholz kriechen, als meine Hand auf etwas Weiches stieß. Dieses Etwas fiepte und flog weg. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ich schaute zurück und sah, dass einer der Männer in meine Richtung starrte. Langsam ging er auf meinen Felsen zu. Panisch wich ich zurück doch das einzige was ich dadurch auslöste, war das Knacken von mehreren Zweigen. Ich war kurz davor zu schreien und spürte, wie Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen, als ich ein Geräusch hörte. Es waren Leute, die sich durch das dichte Gestrüpp schlugen und miteinander redeten. Es hörte sich ebenfalls nach dieser merkwürdigen Sprache an. Der Mann stand schon nah bei mir und würde mich sicherlich gleich entdecken, aber er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen und ging langsam dorthin. Auch ich beobachtete das Geschehen. Aus dem Wald kam eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten. Die Fackeln, die sie dabei hatten, warfen ein dämmriges Licht auf die Szenerie. Sie trugen sehr grobgewebte Mäntel und unverarbeitete Tierfelle. Die meisten von ihnen waren bewaffnet mit Speeren und eigenartigen Schwertern aus schwarzem Gestein. Andere trugen Bögen bei sich. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht zu erkennen. Manche hatten seltsame Bemalungen im Gesicht, was sie verstörende Züge annehmen ließ. Zudem hatten sie sich lange, spitze Zähne in den Mund gesetzt. Andere wiederum trugen die unterschiedlichsten Masken. Manche hatten weit aufgerissene Augen und ein breites Grinsen mit monsterartigen Zähnen eingeschnitzt. Und wieder andere trugen ganz schlichte Masken, welche nur ein kleines Quadrat als Mundöffnung und zwei weitere für die Augen hatte. Sie schienen wie aus einer anderen Welt. Gebannt sah ich zu, wie diese Gestalten auf den Tempel zu liefen, bis ich bemerkte, dass sich in ihrer Mitte Leute befanden, die nicht mal ansatzweise zum Gesamtbild passten. Sie trugen ganz normale Klamotten und ihre Hände waren gefesselt. Einige von ihnen schienen verletzt zu sein und... Jetzt erkannte ich sie. Es waren die anderen Leute der Reisegruppe. Unsere Reiseführerin Frau Ferreira konnte ich unter ihnen nicht ausmachen, aber es waren mit Sicherheit alle anderen dabei. Ich bemerkte, dass sich mehrere der Eingeborenen um den Altar am Eingang versammelten. Hatten sie das vor, was ich befürchtete? Offensichtlich schienen sich das auch die Anderen aus meiner Gruppe zu fragen, denn ihre zuvor angsterfüllten Gesichtsausdrücke wichen einer Panik, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie weinten, flehten um Gnade und versuchten zurückzuweichen, doch es half nichts. Plötzlich packten sich zwei maskierte Gestalten einen aus der Gruppe und führten ihn zum Altar. Eine Frau aus der Gruppe schrie aus Leibeskräften: „NEIN! NICHT JOHN! BITTE! NEIN!“ Doch eine Wache brachte sie mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht zum Schweigen. Sie zerrten ihn auf den Altar und legten ihn auf den Rücken. Vier maskierte Gestalten hielten ihn an Armen und Beinen fest. Er wehrte sich energisch dagegen, doch er war nicht stark genug. Auf einmal schritt eine weitere Person aus dem Tempel. Es war ein Mann, welcher ein Jaguarfell trug und mit mehreren Federn geschmückt war. Vor sich hielt er einen Dolch. Er ging auf den Altar zu und fing an in seiner Sprache zu reden... es klang fast wie ein Lied. Mir sträubten sich die Nackenhaare auf und mein Herz schlug mit einer Wucht wie nie zuvor. Adrenalin schoss in meinen Kopf und hinderte mich daran, einen richtigen Gedanken zu fassen. Als Kind hatte ich einmal ein Buch über solche Rituale der Indianer gelesen, was mich ziemlich verstört hatte und meine Mutter versuchte mich damals zu beruhigen, dass so etwas nicht mehr existiert. Doch offenbar stimmte dies nicht. Der Eingeborene mit dem Dolch stand jetzt direkt vor dem Altar und ich spürte eine perverse Erregung in der Menge. Eine Art Vorfreude. Der Mann erhob seinen Dolch, richtete ihn über die Brust des Opfers und stieß zu. Ein Todesschrei schallte durch den Dschungel. Die Welt schien sich in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr zu drehen. Ich schwitzte am ganzen Körper und zittere wie noch nie. Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als hätte es nicht mehr genug Platz in meiner Brust und würde ich nicht bereits auf der Erde liegen, so wäre ich mit Sicherheit zusammengebrochen. Der Mann griff in die Wunde des Opfers, zog das Herz heraus und schnitt es mit seinem Dolch los. Es war ein widerwärtiger Anblick, doch es war nicht ansatzweise so schlimm wie der Anblick der Frau aus der Gruppe. Sie weinte bitterlich und schrie verzweifelt um Hilfe, aber es kam niemand zur Hilfe. Der Mann hielt das Herz triumphierend in die Luft. Alle anderen Eingeborenen, bis auf die Wachen um die Reisegruppe herum, verneigten sich ehrfürchtig davor. Danach legte er das Herz in eine Schale. Zwei Eingeborene zerrten die Leiche vom Altar und schleiften ihn tiefer in den Tempel, wo sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Es war ein Akt der Barbarei, welchen ich mir selbst in meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht hätte ausmalen konnte. Jetzt gingen wieder zwei Wachen auf die Gruppe zu. Diesmal griffen sie sich die Frau, welche mittlerweile schluchzend am Boden lag. „NEIN!“ schrie sie, „NEIN! BITTE! LASST MICH!“ Ich wendete den Blick ab. Das Spektakel war unerträglich. Ich wusste nicht, ob meine Angst oder mein Verstand mich daran hinderten, hineinzustürmen und zu versuchen die Leute aus der Gruppe da rauszuholen, aber wenn ich überleben wollte, musste ich weg von diesem Ort und zwar jetzt! Ich schlich mich durch das Gebüsch. Weg von diesem Tempel. Sehr darauf bedacht keinen einzigen Laut von mir zu geben. Leise im Hintergrund konnte ich hören, wie die arme Frau aus Todesqualen schrie, bis sie mit einem Mal verstummte. Ich hielt an und versuchte mich zusammenzureißen. Doch ich spürte schon, wie einer Träne über meine Wange lief. Dann fing ich an zu weinen. Ganz leise und still, aber ich musste weiter. Obwohl mein Körper innerlich schrie und ich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand, schaffte ich es irgendwie, Abstand zum Tempel zu bekommen, sodass ich mich traute wieder aufzustehen und einen Schritt schneller durch den Wald zu gehen. Die Dunkelheit machte mich fertig. Hinter dem kleinsten Rascheln vermutete ich meinen sofortigen Tod. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo die Pension sein könnte, ging ich ziellos durch den Wald. Immer noch verarbeitend, was ich vor ein paar Minuten mit angesehen hatte und wie es wohl den Anderen ergehen würde. Nach einer Ewigkeit, in der ich nur durch den Dschungel taumelte und gefühlt alle drei Schritte zusammenbrach, sah ich endlich etwas in der Ferne. Ein Haus. Ich ging darauf zu. Es war tatsächlich das Ferienhaus und es brannte Licht. Voller Erleichterung ging ich auf die Tür des Hauses zu. So nah an das Haus würden sich diese Wahnsinnigen sicherlich nicht herantrauen, sonst hätten sie die Leute hier schon längst entführt. Ich pochte an die Tür. Einen kurzen Moment später, kam Mr. Peres und öffnete die Tür. „Mr. Fox! Gott sei Dank sind Sie wieder zurück.“ sagte er, „Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen? Und warum wirken Sie so, als hätten Sie ein Gespenst gesehen?“ Ich konnte noch nicht auf diesen Ansturm an Fragen antworten. Stattdessen fragte ich nur: „Darf ich bitte rein?“ „Selbstverständlich.“ antwortete er hastig und machte den Weg frei. Ich ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Mr. und Mrs. Ferreira an einem Tisch saßen. Als sie mich sahen, war ihr Blick mehr als erleichtert. Mein momentaner Zustand musste sehr offensichtlich gewesen sein, denn Mr. Ferreira stand auf und stützte mich. Mrs. Ferreira bot mir einen Stuhl an, auf welchen ich mich setzte. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie, „Ich habe nur Schreie gehört. Doch als ich zurückkam, waren alle weg.“ „Es...“ ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um überhaupt einen vernünftigen Ton rauszubekommen, „Es war ein Jaguar. Er hat uns angegriffen.“ Mrs. Ferreira machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und fragte: „Ein Jaguar? Hat er jemanden erwischt?“ „Nein... Also... Ich...“ Mir schossen wieder die Bilder aus den vergangenen paar Stunden durch den Kopf. Das kleine Mädchen aus dem Tempel, die Versammlung von diesen merkwürdigen Gestalten. Ich erinnerte mich, wie sie den armen Mann erdolchten. Wie sie ihm das Herz herausschnitten und ich fing wieder an zu weinen und zu zittern. „Lucas?“ sagte Mrs. Ferreira, „Wärst du so gut, uns Getränke zu holen?“ Mr. Peres verließ das Zimmer und kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder mit einer Flasche Wein und vier Gläsern. Er stellte jedem von uns ein Glas hin, füllte es und setzte sich dazu. Ich nahm einen großen Schluck. „So. Und jetzt müssen sie uns erzählen, was passiert ist.“ meinte Mrs. Ferreira. Ich nahm noch einen Schluck, atmete tief ein und aus und erzählte. Ich ging so gut wie gar nicht auf Details ein, sondern schilderte nur den groben Verlauf, was schon mehr als genug Kraft kostete. Als ich fertig war, starrten mich die beiden geschockt an, während ich mein drittes Glas leerte. „Also sind die anderen Gäste...“ Mrs. Ferreira konnte es offensichtlich nicht glauben. „Sie sind tot.“ sagte ich, „es würde mich wundern, wenn noch irgendeiner leben würde.“ „Und was jetzt?“ fragte sie. „Ich gehe jetzt erstmal die Polizei rufen. Mr. Fox, ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie uns möglichst schnell wieder verlassen wollen?“ fragte Mr. Ferreira. Ich nickte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Gehen Sie am besten auf ihr Zimmer und ruhen sich etwas aus. Lucas wird in der Zeit den Bus fertigmachen und Sie in die Stadt bringen. Von dort aus können Sie den nächsten Flieger nehmen. Sie haben heute schreckliches durchlebt und das tut mir aufrichtig leid für Sie, aber versuchen Sie damit weiter zu leben.“ Ich nickte, stand auf und ging hoch in mein Zimmer. „Warten Sie!“, rief Mr. Peres. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er hielt mir eine Packung Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug hin. Ich nahm sie dankend an und ging weiter nach oben. Eigentlich rauchte ich schon seit knapp 9 Jahren nicht mehr, doch in dieser Situation wäre mir eine extra große Dosis Morphium lieber gewesen. Oben angekommen zündete ich mir die erste Kippe an. Das Kraut schmeckte scheußlich, doch es war mir egal. Da meine Koffer noch nicht ausgepackt waren, gab es nicht wirklich etwas zu tun und so legte ich mich aufs Bett und machte die Augen zu. Ich schlief nicht, sondern döste nur vor mich hin. Wenn ich einschlafen würde, wäre ich bestimmt in Gedanken sofort wieder vor dem Tempel. Werde ich eigentlich je wieder schlafen können? Zu Hause werde ich mir auf jeden Fall einen guten Therapeuten für Traumabewältigung suchen. Nach einiger Zeit, in der ich nur auf dem Bett lag, eine Zigarette nach der anderen rauchte und mit aller Kraft versuchte an nichts zu denken, rief Mr. Peres nach mir. Der Bus war startklar. Ich ging mit meinen Koffern nach unten, welche Mr. Peres in den Bus räumte. An der Haustür standen noch Mr. und Mrs. Ferreira. Sie entschuldigten sich nochmal ausgiebig, für alles was passierte und wünschten mir alles Gute. Ich bedankte mich und stieg in den Bus. Meine Leidenschaft für Regenwälder war wohl endgültig dahin. Jeder Meter, den ich zwischen mir und diesem Ort legte, war eine Erleichterung. Mr. Peres stieg ein, setzte sich ans Steuer, und der Bus fuhr los. Schon sehr bald war das Päckchen mit den Zigaretten leer und da die Straße durch den Dschungel ging verbrachte ich meine Zeit damit möglichst nicht aus dem Fenster zu gucken. Immer wieder hatte ich diese Bilder vor Augen. Ich fühlte mich leer und ausgepowert. Mr. Peres sagte kein Wort, was ich sehr zu schätzen wusste. Nach einiger Zeit hielt ich das ewige Starren auf meine Füße nicht mehr aus und sah aus dem Fenster. Sofort meinte ich zwischen den dunklen Schemen der Bäume Gestalten zu erkennen und wandte meinen Blick ab. Mich überkam das akute Gefühl verfolgt zu werden, welches immer stärker wurde. Plötzlich fing der Bus an, im Zickzack zu fahren. Mr. Peres rief: „Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über den Bus, irgendwas stimmt mit der Lenkung nicht! Irgendjemand hat sich daran zu schaffen gemacht!“ Der Bus wankte stark, und ich klammerte mich panisch an dem Sitz vor mir fest. „Die Bremsen gehen auch nicht!“ rief Mr. Peres. Der Bus kam von der Straße ab und bretterte in den Dschungel. Wir rasten knapp an den Bäumen vorbei. Mr. Peres drehte hektisch am Lenkrad, der Bus driftete ab und rammte einen Baum. Der Einschlag riss mich aus meinem Sitz und schmetterte mich durch ein Fenster, worauf ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich wachte auf. Mein Körper schmerzte sehr. Als ich mich umsah bemerkte ich, dass ich von ungewöhnlich großen Farnen umgeben war. Ich richtete mich auf. Mein Kopf hämmerte und ich fasste dagegen. Als ich die Hand wieder zurückzog, klebte Blut an ihr. Dann erkannte ich den Bus in meiner Nähe und ging auf ihn zu. Er war vollkommen demoliert und es sah so aus, als hätte jemand die Tür des Busses aufgebrochen. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem Bus und achtete darauf, ob jemand da war. Als ich nah genug dran war, konnte ich erkennen, dass niemand im Bus war. Auch Mr. Peres war weg. Wurde er entführt? Ich konnte keine Spuren eines Kampfes entdecken. Doch meine Frage erübrigte sich, als ich etwas seltsam Geformtes vor dem Bus liegen sah. Es war ein Pfeil mit einer Spitze aus schwarzem Gestein. Waren diese Ureinwohner noch in der Nähe? Ich durfte kein Risiko eingehen und musste möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden, aber wohin? Die Straße war der einzige Weg den ich kannte, doch dort würden sie bestimmt Ausschau halten. Ich bemerkte, dass hier recht wenige Bäume standen. So konnte ich den Himmel sehen. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und ich entdeckte den Nordstern. Meines Wissens nach lag der nächste bewohnte Ort südöstlich von hier. Ich hasste diesen Wald und obwohl jede Zelle meines Körpers protestierte, ging ich geradewegs in den Dschungel. Manche Leute meinen, Stille sei gruselig, doch sie haben keine Ahnung. Stille bedeutet, dass man alleine ist. Es bedeutet, dass du nicht in Gefahr bist angegriffen zu werden. Im Dschungel raschelte es überall. Ich konnte zwar nur die Umrisse der Büsche sehen, doch es reichte um die Bewegungen davon zu bemerken. Es war ein seelischer Terror, welchem ich kaum gewachsen war, aber ich durfte nicht schlapp machen. Jederzeit befürchtete ich versehentlich einen Pfeilgiftfrosch zu berühren und darauf einen qualvollen Tod zu sterben. Darauf bedacht nicht das kleinste Geräusch von mir zu geben arbeitete ich mich durch das Dickicht, bis ich etwas sah. Ein flackerndes Licht. Wie von einer Fackel. Sofort warf ich mich auf den Boden, mehrere Farne bedeckten mich und ich betete, dass sie nicht in meine Richtung kamen. Plötzlich erhellte das Licht meine Sicht. Sie waren direkt in meiner Nähe, doch sie schienen mich nicht zu bemerken. Ich presste meine Hand gegen meinen Mund, aus lauter Angst plötzlich loszuschreien. Zitternd und klitschnass vom Schweiß lag ich da. Das Schicksal anflehend mich am Leben zu lassen, doch die beiden Männer schienen nicht gehen zu wollen. Sie unterhielten sich nur in ihrer Sprache. Auf einmal sah ich etwas vor mir auf mich zu krabbeln. Eine Spinne. Sie war hellbraun und fast so groß wie meine Handfläche. Sie direkt kam auf mich zu. Ich hatte vor meiner Reise von solchen Spinnen gelesen und vor allem von ihrem Gift. Ich presste meine Hand noch stärker gegen meinen Mund. Die Spinne kabbelte auf mich zu und stieg auf meine andere Hand. Ich spürte wie ihre acht haarigen Beine meinen Handrücken abtasteten. Die beiden Ureinwohner hatten offenbar beschlossen weiterzuziehen. Jedenfalls entfernten sich ihre Schritte und das Licht der Fackel beleuchtete immer weniger meine Sicht, bis ich wieder in völlige Schwärze getaucht war. Ich sah nichts mehr, doch ich spürte noch, wie die Spinne langsam meinen Arm entlang krabbelte. Vielleicht hätte ich sie wegschubsen können, doch ich wusste nicht, wie schnell sie zubeißen konnte. So langsam befürchtete ich, dass mein Zittern sie provozieren würde. Doch nach einiger Zeit, welche sich nach Stunden angefühlt hatte, krabbelte sie von meinem Arm runter. Ich richtete mich auf. Geistig total am Ende und auch mein Körper konnte nicht mehr. Also wankte ich durch den Wald. Dass ich jemals mein zu Hause wiedersehen würde, war mittlerweile ein Gedanke, welcher so weit weg erschien, dass ich ihm keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Mit einem Tunnelblick nach vorne starrend, ging ich immer weiter. Mit Sicherheit war bereits die Polizei am Ferienhaus angekommen. Würden sie den Tempel finden? Hoffentlich! Vielleicht kamen sie noch rechtzeitig, um Mr. Peres zu retten. Ich musste nur noch so lange durchhalten. Da sprang mich etwas aus dem Gebüsch an und wir schlitterten einen Abhang hinunter. Ich schlug auf dem Boden auf. So langsam hatte der Schmerz Normalität angenommen. Ich sah auf und erblickte einen Ureinwohner. Er trug eine grob gewebte Hose und hielt ein seltsam gezacktes Schwert in den Händen. Seine Kriegsbemalung ließ sein Gesicht unmenschlich verzerrt aussehen. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch ich fiel sofort zu Boden. Er stand ganz langsam auf und richtete das Schwert auf mich. Ich wich vor ihm zurück, bis ich mit dem Rücken an einen Felsen stieß. Er grinste mich breit an. Eine ekelerregende Lust lag in seinen Augen. „Hör zu!“ hauchte ich mit brüchiger Stimme, „Ich habe euch nie etwas getan. Lass mich einfach gehen. Bitte.“ Er blieb stehen und starrte mich an. Offenbar verstand er meine Sprache „Du hast uns nie etwas getan?“ wiederholte er und seine Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort zorniger, „Du und dein Pack haben uns unserer Heimat beraubt. Uns alles genommen! Und du besitzt auch noch die Arroganz von UNSCHULD ZU REDEN!“ Er schrie mir, schäumend vor Wut, die letzten Worte entgegen. „Aber...“ stotterte ich, „Das war vor Jahrhunderten. Ich war da nicht dabei.“ Der Zorn in seinem Gesicht nahm überhand. Mit purer Verachtung funkelte er mich an. „Ich auch nicht und trotzdem müssen ich und mein Volk im Dreck leben, unsere Kinder zwischen Ungeziefer großziehen und jeden Tag das essen, was wir zusammenkratzen können.“ Panisch suchte ich nach irgendwas, um mich rausreden zu können. „Aber Mord kann unmöglich die Lösung sein.“ stammelte ich. „Oh, kann es nicht?“ Der Indianer grinste mich finster an, „Die Götter schickten euch, um uns zu testen. Sie wollten wissen, ob wir falsche Götter erkennen können, doch das konnten wir nicht. Aber wir werden unseren Fehler wiedergutmachen. Wenn wir genug falsche Götter den richtigen Götter geopfert haben, werden wir wieder ihren Segen bekommen. So wurde es prophezeit.“ „Aber...“ ich suchte händeringend nach Worten, „Gebt uns doch eine Chance unseren Fehler zu beheben. Bitte. Mit Frieden erreicht man viel mehr.“ Der Indianer schnaubte verächtlich. „Wir waren die ersten, die es mit Frieden versucht haben. Wir haben euch wie GÖTTER VEREHRT! Ihr hattet Jahrhunderte Zeit, es wieder geradezubiegen! Nach all der Zeit will ich nicht mehr reden. Jetzt will niemand mehr reden.“ Ich versuchte Zeit zu schinden: „Du gehörst zu den Azteken, oder?“ Er nickte. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, doch ich sah keinen. Der Azteke holte mit seiner Waffe aus. Ich gab mir einen Ruck, sprang auf die Beine und stieß ihn weg. Er taumelte zurück, blieb aber trotzdem auf den Beinen. Er holte erneut aus und schlug zu, doch sein Schwert traf einen besonders tiefen Ast. Während er versuchte, sein Schwert herauszuziehen, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, und warf ihm zwei volle Hände Dreck ins Gesicht. Er hustete und rieb sich die Augen, doch ich stieß ihn zu Boden und rannte um mein Leben. Meinen eigentlichen Plan möglichst leise und unauffällig durch den Dschungel zu schleichen, hatte ich komplett vergessen. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte weg. Raus aus diesem verdammten Dschungel. Ich stolperte oft und manchmal schien mich meine Erschöpfung zu übermannen, aber ich stand jedes Mal auf und rannte weiter. Es schien nicht so, als würde mich jemand verfolgen und selbst wenn, hätten sie mit meiner Geschwindigkeit sicherlich nicht mithalten können. Plötzlich trat ich auf etwas seltsam Weiches. Dieses Ding gab ein lautes Zischen von sich und grub seine Zähne in mein Bein. Ich schrie auf und fiel zu Boden. Mein Bein fühlte sich an, als würden dutzende weißglühende Reißnägel darin wachsen und sich langsam ihren Weg durch den Rest meines Körpers bahnen. Ich sah wie eine Schlange hastig ins Dickicht kroch. Es war ein Schmerz, wie ich ihn noch nie gespürt hatte. Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften. Doch als ich mich erinnerte, was für Leute sich hier herumtrieben, rammt ich mir die Faust in den Mund. Meine Zähne gruben sich in das Fleisch, aber der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu meinem Bein. Langsam kroch ich mit meiner anderen Hand vorwärts, doch ich kam nicht weit, denn ein flackerndes Licht erhellte plötzlich den Waldboden. Kurz darauf packten mich zwei kräftige Hände an den Amen und schleiften mich mit sich. Ich schrie lauter, als ich es mir jemals zugetraut hätte. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich blutete aus jeder noch so kleinen Wunde meines Körpers, welche ich mir diese Nacht zugezogen hatte. Durch das Licht der Fackeln sah ich, dass mein Bein inzwischen stark angeschwollen war und sich große Blasen darum gebildet hatten. Die Bisswunde schleiftr über den Boden. Steine und Dreck bohrten sich tief hinein. Von meinem Bein ausgehend, breitete sich der Schmerz aus. Es war nicht zu auszuhalten. Eigentlich war ich zu erschöpft zum Schreien, doch ich tat es weiter. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten wir eine mir sehr vertraute Lichtung. Das Gift hatte bereits mein komplettes Bein und Teile meines Beckens erreicht. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Körper von innen verbrennen. Viele Azteken waren auf der Lichtung. Nicht nur Männer, auch Frauen und Kinder. Ich schaute zu meinem Bein, welches mittlerweile teilweise Schwarz angelaufen war. Dann zu den Leuten. Auf einem Felsen hockte das kleine Mädchen, welches mich völlig regungslos anstarrte und an etwas knabberte, dass aussah wie ein gebratener, menschlicher Arm. Die Anderen taten das Gleiche und... NEIN! Da standen die drei Leute aus dem Ferienhaus. Mr und Mrs Ferreira und Mr Peres. Sie trugen die gleichen Sachen, wie die anderen Azteken und hatten eine ähnliche Bemalung im Gesicht. Die beiden Kerle hieften mich auf den Altar. Ich schlug vor Schmerzen wild um mich, doch es kamen zwei weitere und sie hielten mich an meinen Gliedmaßen fest. Über mich beugte sich dieser aztekische Priester und hielt den gezackten Dolch über meine Brust. „Bitte nicht!“ dachte ich, „Oh Gott, bitte nicht!“ Er stieß zu. Der Dolch glitt in meine Brust wie durch Butter. Er fügte mir einen tiefen Schnitt zu, griff mit beiden Händen in die Wunde und zog sie auseinander. Panisch schnappte ich nach Luft. Warmes Blut strömte über meinen Körper. Der Priester zog mein Herz aus der Wunde, trennte es von allen Adern und Arterien ab und hielt es mir über die Nase. Dann streckte er es triumphierend in die Höhe und ich meinte es noch einmal vergeblich schlagen zu sehen, bevor ich meine Augen schloss und nie wieder öffnete. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende